


Avec Des Glaçons

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: Advice, Butt Slapping, Consent Issues, Creampie, F/F, Flirting, Futanari, Grinding, Other, Sexual Humor, Yuri is "Horny On Main"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: What's supposed to be a normal morning at the Illusion for the woman known as King, becomes a task of trying not to lose a load in her pants thanks to one Yuri Sakazaki's uncomfortably close curiosity with the bartender's *uncommon* anatomy.
Relationships: King/Sakazaki Yuri, King/Shiranui Mai
Kudos: 3





	Avec Des Glaçons

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, no, this idea of King is not at all my official headcanon – this is just me experimenting with this sort of 'phenomenon' (that I've previously gotten into with the KoF fandom through "Tainted Honey") and based on King's backstory, it would be really intriguing to write a story where she happened to be hiding a nice 'hog'.

It was at the top of the morning in the Illusion bar, and Yuri Sakazaki was forever glad that the bartender she knew as 'King' was more than your ordinary kind of woman.

Yuri already had plenty to look up to King for, given she was beaten out very narrowly by the French blonde in the measurement game, in almost every aspect but the rear-bumper, but she damn-near _fell in love_ the moment she was let in on King's 'little secret'.

A little secret that often stood at six inches erect, and was _more_ often being toyed about within Yuri's clutches in any chance they had the slightest bit of privacy. It didn't matter which end of her clothes it hung by, it was becoming a near-daily occurrence for Yuri to slide on by and get herself a 'piece' of that action.

The central point to the relationship, beyond all that, was that the bartender was considered 'the ultimate trans dream in Southtown' in the karate girl's eyes.  
The only other people to be even slightly aware, even if they didn't know the full story that lied underneath King's pants were the plucky waitresses in Sally and Liz. They only saw two ladies expressing their feelings to each other, albeit a little one-sided towards that karate girl's favor.

With every day that passed, the connection found a fork in the road.  
King saw something simple in the future – nothing too out of reach – but Yuri, the younger half by four years, was particularly in a deep state of wonder over this discovery.

* * *

"Hey, King?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Did you know that your cum can taste different based on what you eat?"  
"... _Why_ are you telling me this?"

It was mere minutes after the bar was unlocked and opened for the day, and as usual, the power of _thirst_ willed Yuri to somehow sneak her way in. She was deep in King's lap as soon as she hopped over the bar table, her butt was pressed firmly against King's pelvis and her well-trained hips ( _for less sexual things moreso_ ) worked auto.

"I'm just saying..." Yuri continued. "In the chance you wind up drinking nothing but what's brewing in this bar... you think I could get drunk sucking you off?"

King let out a flustered groan, the wrist of her left hand muffling between her lips as she held back the pleasure.  
"Is it really gonna be one of those days, Yuri?"

"Depends on if you really want it – and from what I _feel..._ "  
Yuri throttled her butt up against the blonde even harder, her tights leaving no room for purely fabric to feel the tangible hardness that was trying to break free from her French friend's pants.

She giggled smugly... "...yeah... I can _tell_ there's something inside you that definitely wants it~"

Even within the confines of her clothing, King was struggling with her mixed hormones.  
She knew all too well the skill that existed within Yuri's booty, and how hard she could make a man ( _or a woman of King's "kind"_ ) burst without then even needing to whip it out. At least the royal purple did _almost_ enough justice in hiding stains – but was it worth having that gooey stickiness bug her the rest of the day?

"Appreciate the gesture," King said, gently trying to budge Yuri away. "but I'm gonna be busy real soon. Don't you have stuff to do at the dojo?"

"Nah, I've got time," Yuri excused, turning aside as one of her thighs continued to rub in on her friend. "Training exercises don't start for an hour. Plenty of time to..."  
She held a quiet giggle as she briefly poked below King's belt – right around the area of _bulging_ significance.  
"...uh, observe?"

King's blush mismatched with a slightly unamused expression building with sarcastic potential. "Classy."

She swiped her left hand and nudged aside the karate girl with a smack on the purple-legging'd buttocks.  
"Go home, kid – I'm not big on giving the D on the job."

"I dunno," retorted the karate chick, "you seem like the type of chick who deserves a little excitement. What's wrong with _that?_ "

"Well, for starters, the Illusion kinda counts as a public place..."  
King gestured beyond the bar table – at all the seats that, while empty right now, had the potential to be filled real soon.  
"If someone were to come straight to the bar and see the two of us just... _goin' at it..._ "

Yuri grinned. "Well, I don't see anyone but the two of us."

"Aside from Liz and Sally."  
"Do they _really_ matter?"  
"To _me_ , they do; fuck you, alright?"  
"Oh I'm okay with getting fucked – just... slip a condom to be safe?"  
"Yuri..."  
"Cause, y'know, Dad would probably kill me if I went and got a baby put in me."  
"Yuri—"  
"Plus with your... 'situation', I wouldn't want to know if there'd be anything bad to come from your... _stuff._ "

Yuri then felt a sudden weight upon her shoulders, as King grabbed them, turned her away and started pushing her away.

"Yuri, you gotta go," King bluntly proclaimed. "Go be horny somewhere else."

"Not here? Not even just this once?"

" _Avant,_ karate girl."  
King gave another asserting nudge to Yuri's back to get her out the way she came in, which only Yuri knew ( _spoilers: it was the men's bathroom window_ ) and received back a pair of big brown puppy-dog eyes from the plucky brunette.

Thankfully, King wasn't susceptible to giving in to cuteness. "No, I'm serious, Yuri – it's gonna get awkward if someone catches us like—"

 _Thump!_ "Hey, blondie..." A lovely, mature voice called out, and a stack of cash slapped down on the bar table, catching King and Yuri's eyes towards it at an instant.

"Fetch me somethin' special, would ya? Surprise me..."  
On the 'customer end' of the table – entering the establishment without King or Yuri noticing even the footsteps incoming – was the 'Boxer Babe', Vanessa; probably one of the first to come to mind when it comes to ladies interested in the occasional 'hard drink'.

"..." King fully realized it was too late for Yuri to sneak her way back out.

Speaking of – Yuri's blushing presence caught Vanessa's next subject of focus...  
"What's with her?" the redhead asked. "She looking for a job or something?"

Yuri stood their, silent and flushed with blush. Now was a good time for her to push forward the non-horny thoughts, but they were the minority in her brain because of how hard she was capitalizing on King's own _hardness.  
_"I'yuhh... well, you see..."

King sat a hand on the karate girl's shoulders, all of a sudden.  
"Yuri, I'm gonna need you to help make good on the customer," the bartender passed the favor. "Let's brainstorm on surprising the first customer of the day – just like she'd want, alright?"

Yuri stammered. "W-wait, I'm not working here, what're you...?"

"Just do me this one favor," King whispered back. "It's bad enough you aren't gonna be able to just sneak out... look on the bright side – you might learn a thing or two from this."

With not much else to pick up on the surface of the bar table, Yuri looked down to what was sitting _beneath_ the table to pick up whatever was needed.

King ultimately turned her attention back onto Vanessa, making sure the agent wasn't waiting any longer on her curious question.  
"Uhh, as for what you've been asking – no," King answered, "Yuri's not exactly job-surfing right now. She was just _really happy_ to visit me right as the shift started."

Even then, Vanessa had a portion of focus to keep on Yuri. "She even of drinking age yet?"

King swiped under the table to grab the first bottle she could reach. "Eh, close- _ish_. Didn't exactly ask for her to come over here today – and I don't think she's here to get hammered, either." She looked briefly at the front label of the bottle and confirmed what she had in her hand was classic bourbon.

As she kept the focus between the swishing liquid in the glass bottle and the lovely deep tint in the eyes of Vanessa (*), she always kept that security-camera-like linger onto Yuri as she worked beneath the table – especially when Yuri's face was approaching close with the legs that were 'made for kicking'.

Now was the start of the blonde's thoughts approaching towards more uncertain ideas. Such as the idea that her odd appendage was dishing its deal of 'corruption' in Yuri's mind. She never saw Yuri carry the type of thirst in her eyes and _especially_ her butt when she was with Robert in their past romance – but now Yuri seemed to be approaching better interest in a French 'delicacy' than one of Italy.

She couldn't exactly confirm her beliefs – but she had that hunch that it was going to crawl up her in a spider-like way. Especially as she felt Yuri's breath heating between her legs like a low-fi Ko'Ou Ken.

"Uhhh, which glass do you need, King?" asked Yuri, being met with the half-height shot glasses alongside the usual full-height glasses.

King peered down and answered back, "Going to need a tall one, Yuri. We both know how well Vanessa here enjoys her hard stuff."

"Thanks~!" * _smack!_ *  
King couldn't yet process Yuri's brief props, when she felt a sudden smack that rippled from one buttcheek to the other.  
This did _not_ help her standings with the Kyokugenryu prospect.

It was a slap so audible that it couldn't be silenced away from Vanessa's ears. "God _damn_ , girl. You're just gonna _take_ that on the ass? How close _are_ you two?"

King's response slowly mutated from an unsure "Uhhh..." into a reluctant giggle, with a hint of a gasp as she felt the back of Yuri's upper body shift until she was halfway between her legs, crawling under for a reach at the taller glasses sitting on the right half ( _from King's perspective_ ) of the underside. A glass eventually found its way up to King's reach, as she got it out of Yuri's grasp and onto the bar-surface.

After considering Vanessa's question ( _a very on-point question for her situation with Yuri at the moment_ ), King ultimately gave up on an answer and tried to get her own kind of conversation going.  
"So what brings you here, this early in the day?"

"Ah, nothing," Vanessa shrugged. "Felt like... something about coming in, before most people even know you're open, feels a bit more _intimate_ than usual.

"Intimate?" King had a hand upon the neck of the bottle, prepping to twist.

"Eh, you're single, you wouldn't really understand."

"I wouldn't judge. I've talked with a lot of people at this bar, about a lot of things. Kind of a sage in this establishment – you could tell me _anything._ "

As King popped the cap off the bottle, there was a brief * _thump!_ * of an upside-bonk beneath the table that followed right after.

Vanessa perked up a little, hearing the audible thump and being left with nowhere to really look underneath, from her end of the table.  
"She knows what she's doing, right?"

"She's fine. She _might_ be new to working around a table like this, but if she needs to hold my hand..."  
King's voice faded near the end as she – she felt a tug of increasing pull on her waistband, and her tongue went blank in instruction.  
For what she felt, Yuri probably wanted to hold _something else._

* _snap~!_ * "Eyes up~" Vanessa snapped her fingers right in front of King's face, motioning up.

King glanced up in accordance, almost confused as though she had mentally woken up from a daydream – she didn't realize until then that her gaze was dropping down onto Vanessa's chest and the red tie dangling down, and as she regained her bearings, she was only getting redder across the face.  
"Heh... sorry... uh, what _exactly_ do you want to talk to me about again? You said something about feeling _intimate_ or something?"

Vanessa took a second to recollect back to where she left off before other factors of the scene bumped into the table between them.  
The first two words of the bunch probably best explained things. "Husband problems, really. Been starting to open up with him – not about my job, more about my regimen, how I toughened myself up for the _KoF_ tournaments. So he's been considering sharing the same diet, considering gyms – y'know, the usual ideas."  
Vanessa's arms shifted against the smooth wood of the table, as she tried to figure out the ' _CliffsNotes_ ' rendition of her issue.  
"What I'm trying to get at, is... my hubby's worried he might be a total wimp."

One of King's eyebrows wriggled lightly in intrigue. "I see you're not afraid of being blunt." Much like how she could _feel_ the bluntness of Yuri's 'hunger' from where her hands continued to grasp around.

Somehow, Vanessa didn't pay mind to the little twinges of sensual paranoia in King's eyes.  
"I want to help him but there's a chance things fall out of hand. This freelance shit isn't exactly _easy_ to hide. If he finds out my secrets somehow, then it's _my_ ass that gets fucked. Not by him, and _definitely_ not in _~that way~_ if _that's_ what you're thinkin'."

King now had more reason to wonder why Vanessa decided to come to the Illusion.  
"Are you looking to _me_ for advice in this?"

"The story of you masquerading as a guy is basically legend," Vanessa said.  
"Even people like me – ladies of the _actual mercenary_ type – find it kinda impressive that normal chicks like you are capable. Plus I've learned hubby's more of a 'leg day' kind of guy."

King almost didn't really understand the correlation there was between 'simple clothing trickery to hide gender' and outright 'secret agent bullshit she wasn't fully _in-the-know_ about' – in terms of relationship struggles, she was maybe a _little_ bit more experienced.  
"You know, I had a feeling you might have been stressing. Not to offend or anything, but it doesn't seem like you combed before you got here."

The redhead took the words of the bartender to mind almost immediately, feeling out at the first few strands of red that stood out awkwardly.

"Aw fuck... hold on, is my hair all 'bedhead-y' to you?"

"Uh, yeah," answered King. "Kinda."

As it looked right now, Vanessa's hair wasn't exactly perfect in every strand right now. As soon as she started to feel that little bit uncertain of the professionalism in her hairdo, she was up and off the bar stool.

"Be right back – then we can talk lady stuff after..."

As the hard-knuckled agent walked out of her sight, King was able to finally put her focus fully on Yuri again as she peered down under the table – she could feel the start-of-fall weather draft beneath her pants as Yuri clung them, pulling almost enough of the way to expose the 'forbidden fruit'.

Yuri gazed upwards like a cat caught in the sights of their owner, awkward silence exuding in her eyes for seconds.  
"...Hi."

King looked rightfully flustered. "Yuri, the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm _desperate._ I'm that kind of girl – I want something, I try my best to get it."  
"I said I didn't want to be doing this 'on the job' – if you're horny, Yuri, that's fine, but is _now_ really the time?"  
"I mean... you didn't say 'no'...?"  
"I _implied_ it."

King's hips shifted defensively, her legs crossing at knee length to make it harder for her pants to submit to the karate girl's pull.  
"Besides, I'm busy. Can't focus if you're hungry for ' _viande_ '." (*)

"I'm a fighter – w-we're both fighters," Yuri stuttered. "If there's anything we both know how to do, it's take risks."

"In a fight, yes, but not for _this_!"

"Kiiiiing~" Yuri whined softly. "Just let me have this, _just this once._ "

King sighed in retort.  
"Seriously...?"  
She would say more – _much_ more – but her attention jumped to the brief factor that mattered.

She heard the bathroom door re-open.  
" _Merde._ "  
This really hastened King's attempts to get Yuri to get off of her pants – the last resort was to just buck the karate girl against a stud in the table's shelves, making Yuri bonk her head.

"Owww~!"  
"Sorry, Yuri – you gotta take the hint _somehow..._ "

Yuri finally rose back up from beneath. "You suck..."

By this point, Vanessa was halfway back to the bar-table, a comb twirling in her firm right hand.  
"Uh-oh~ someone crossed someone, it seems like..."  
It looked as though she overheard a little bit of banter...

"Just Yuri being Yuri," said King, eyes lingering leftwards at the karate girl currently rubbing her head in annoyance and pain.

"Actually... now that you're right in the middle of things..." King then patted Yuri on the back, about hard enough to rattle the brunette against the edge of the table. "Why don't _you_ give Vanessa a tip? I let her in on a bit of wisdom about what it's like to keep secrets, and you tell her about what it's like to be the weak link – deal?"

"Uh, excuse me? _Weak?_ " Yuri felt immediately offended.

King shrugged smuggly. "You know what I mean."

Somehow, this comment earned a sly giggle from Vanessa.  
"Y'know what, I'm with her – when they talk about the OG chicks, they talk about King or Mai; where's the

Yuri's cheeks puffed with air filled out from her exasperation. She could _barely_ believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, listen, lady~!"  
Yuri shifted her body right in front of King's, forcing the redhead on the other side of the table to focus on her. The karate girl's hands slammed the top of the bar table with the fury of a tengu's daughter; among the most rattled was the bottle of bourbon that had yet to pour into a glass.  
"Don't believe everything you hear about me – anyone who's stepped into a fighting tournament at least _once_ is not 'weak'. Even from your brain's point of view, you really gotta be gutsy to just decide to jump into something like that."

The words of wisdom didn't budge Vanessa all that much – because to her, what she felt was being implied, didn't ring well.  
"If you're suggesting he join the King of Fighters with me, that's 'no deal' with me. That'd just make stuff harder for me, for my work in the agency."

"Then wear a mask or something, I dunno! Dad did it once and he turned out fine from it – t-that's not what matters anyways – what _matters..._ "  
Yuri's body shifted to the point where she was bending over the table, as though she wanted to get raw-dogged.  
"...is if you want your guy to get a chance to feel stronger than you, you don't urge him through the strength in his mind or body."

"So that's a no-go on 'mind' _and_ 'body'?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Girl, what the hell are you gettin' at?"

"Yeah, seriously, Yuri," said King. "What's this idea you're trying to weave together?"

Yuri snickered mischievously, her eyes suddenly and firmly locked onto the blonde behind her. "Hormones, baby."

"...Wait, what—aah!~" King was caught offguard by the sudden snatch at her black bowtie, being pulled in from the torso up, and brought in closer to Yuri's face as she whispered back...

"Roleplay with me a little, okay?"  
With even less of a warning – that being none at all in comparison – Yuri's body shifted backwards, and her butt smashed without pullback against King's pelvis.

A gasp of sudden stimulation was forced out of King's throat as her upper body curled slightly on tp of Yuri's, with now even more difficulty towards squirming out of it on account of Yuri's more hands-on effort and the public presence available due to Vanessa's observation.  
Just like that, she found herself back to square one with the Sakazaki prospect, her loins being crushed in against Yuri's rockin' rear in a grinding connection that transcended beyond the layers of clothing that guarded King's uncommon unmentionables from outright _entering_ Yuri.

Yuri turned her neck back to again put her sights on Vanessa, all while her lower body continued to cling against King's body with a thirsty edge. "You see how I just pulled her in and put the cheeks to her?"

Vanessa was barely on time for a response, still trying to process that Yuri just hauled full-ass upon the bartender. "Uhhh... 'put the...' what the actual fu—?"

"C'mon, lady, you're married – by now you know how it works." As she continued speaking on, Yuri's butt continued to push against King's awkward resistance. "Most guys can't resist a good butt when it's itching on them like this. Now I personally have a God-given gift right here, but if I had someone like Mai around here, I think she'd be much better of an example."

King winced with slight pleasure – and upgraded awkwardness – upon Mai being mentioned. If it was _Mai's_ butt in action here instead of Yuri's, it'd be game over for King trying to hold her load...

"Now, anyways – when it comes down to it, it's not about how much they lift or how much they strategize when you want to get your lover going in hard; instead, it's about how much he's willing to squirm until he decides to take you, pick you up, carry you to the nearest comfy place in the room and pound your butt until you feel sore for the rest of the week!"

Though she tried to keep some form of a smile on her face as she looked at Vanessa's status as a spectator in this 'demonstration', King was only managing a smile through enforced grit as she murmured something down to Yuri's ears.  
"Yuri, seriously... there's better ways of doing stuff like this…"

Yuri clearly kept her ears closed to King's, not bothering to directly respond as she continued pressuring forth with the 'advice'.  
"Everyone's got their limits – sooner or later, they're gonna realize they want 'dat cake'. If he's into dudes, or if you're into chicks, or if there's some sort of preference I don't know about yet, it doesn't matter – nowadays it's fair game. As long as you got a booty that just won't quit, they're gonna feel they're being overwhelmed. You want them to be strong? If they fight to unleash the urge to pound your butt and succeed, then they're not so weak now, are they?"

Yuri finished her little lecture with the goofiest damn smile that read 'Hope she trusts me words' in the clearest sense of uncertainty possible.

Vanessa blinked a couple times, letting the overall message of what Yuri considered her 'best method against weakness' sink in within her mind – tough considering the added imagery of Yuri having positioned herself to basically go dry-doggy-style beneath King over the bar table...  
"...Soo _ooo_ , just seduce the absolute fuck out of them, then?"

Yuri nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah, pretty much."  
Did the advice work?

From the disconcerting half-frown and shake of the head from Vanessa, probably not.  
"...I hope you know now, I regret letting King pass advice duties off to you."

"...is that a no...?"  
"You need to go back to the well and try again, Yuri."

Yuri groaned in devastating defeat. "Then why the heck was the point of it then?!"

"Yuri – it's fine." King rested a hand on one of Yuri's shoulders, lightly massaging with an assuring hand. "The least that counts, is that you tried. Certainly took the weight off _my_ shoulders, I'll say that~"

"T-thanks? _I guess?_ " By now, Yuri felt as though she was putting things a bit too strong right in front of another – her butt slowly escaped contact with King's front. "Uhhh... s-sorry for pulling you in like that..."

King snickered. "Oh, no, _that_ I can get over easily – not the first time you've been like that on me. Besides..."

"Besides wha—aaah~!?"  
Before she could fully pull away from King's front, Yuri felt herself getting scooped out from under her feet.

"Let's just say I've got quite the patience with you, letting you be all over me recently," King answered, carrying Yuri snug in her arms. "...I think I know just how to shut you up."

All the while, Vanessa looked on with intrigue, seeing King bridal-carry Yuri and assert a nice bit of strength after the whole 'grinding' bit.  
"Geez... get a room, you two."  
She then grabbed the still-empty glass in front of her, and lightly shook it.  
"My drink too, while you're at it~"

"Counting on it – ehh, on _both_ things..." King reached out with her right arm wrapping past Yuri's back and scooped the glass and the bourbon to tuck within her bending arm, paying attention to balance.  
"Liz, Sally – keep her busy while I go deal with this little rat~"

"You don't have to call me that," Yuri softly complained, mentally accepting all the while as her arms wrapped around King's neck.

King met back with a slightly defiant smirk. "I'll call you whatever – you're not the 'man' of this relationship~"

Heading through the door to the back, the two 'Queen Team' stars had basically vanished from the sight of everyone else in the room – that being Vanessa and the twin waitresses.  
Knowing the intel that Vanessa was 'fed' by Yuri, she felt as though there was always a possibility that the brunette karate girl was going to get what was probably the girl-on-girl equivalent of 'a pounding of a lifetime'.

Unbeknownst to Vanessa, Liz and Sally, because of what King was truly packing, it was closer to a normal 'pounding of a lifetime'.

* * *

The tension between Yuri and King was a gradual shift from 0 to 100 through this morning's events – when they made it to the back, it was a harder escalation

"Hah... hah... hah... hah... _aaaahhh, yeaaah~_ "

Yuri was moaning up a storm ( _to the point where it would be hard NOT to hear it from where Vanessa was seated_ ) as her legs curled and crunched around King's body, in rhythm to the bartender thrusting and slamming into her with a skin-smacking fury.

Her leggings were now furled up to the ankles, somewhat binding her ability to maneuver as King proved her worth 'on top', her body pressing most of the way down onto Yuri's with a force that proved fitting for a woman whose tension had been building for the better part of an hour.

Being the bigger woman of this 'connection' made King feel dominant – but her shemale sheath was under more pressure than normal as a result of such a size difference.  
"Unff... _Merde, tu es serré... (*)_ " she muttered in her French tongue, as her hips crunched against Yuri's.

Yuri panted, tongue slacking out with drool. "* _haah~haah~_ * I _knew..._ * _hahaha~_ * …you... * _hmhmhm~fuuuck~_ * …couldn't... resist this tail~"

"Ugh... please don't say stuff like that – I don't want to feel like I'm fucking a bird..." Didn't do favors for King's 'lovemaking mood' – though it may have helped her transition to shorter yet faster thrusts, perhaps intending to try and make Yuri cum faster.

"King...! King, I'm cuh—uhhh~ _aaaaAAAUUH~!_ "  
Soon enough, Yuri squawked like her spirit animal, the swallow, as she spazzed against King, hugging the blonde's formalwear with a claw-sharp clutch as her slit clenched hard on King's length, juices of wet fury flowing through her vulva like a tidal wave of love and pleasure.

"Heh... that's a good girl..." Her ears may have risked bleeding from the shrieks of the young Asian, but King was feeling satisfied with her work, seeing Yuri rendered to a squirm after the shameless expression of horniness she imprinted onto this connection over the past few days.

That was Yuri going through the process of _her_ orgasm – but King still felt something filling her own tank, and with the tightness of the tunnel she had to burrow through, it was a matter of time before she followed suit...

"Uhh, Yuri...? You wouldn't mind...?"  
"...Mind what...?"

Before she could hear of an answer, Yuri felt King slam into her one more time, resting in most of her length as their chests pressed closer together...  
…and that dry but smooth warmth that King's erection brought to Yuri's tight slit... suddenly started feeling as though it was throbbing at a heartbeat's rate... and was slowly flooding with wetness...

An awkward chuckle fell up from King's throat, half-obstructed by a brief orgasmic moan, as she realized she was filling Yuri up nicely.  
"Never mind..."  
If it wasn't for all the teasing leading up to this, she wouldn't feel as though she was firing off a hot glue gun with the hard spurts she let out.

As for Yuri – the Sakazaki tomboy didn't fully realize the overflow of 'excitement' filling her full until she saw King pull out and witnessed the ooze of whiteness continuing to splatter from her twitching cock, dressing the exterior of Yuri's sensitive parts as a topping on top of the inner filling.

Yuri groaned in personal horror, "Aw, crap~"  
The moment King had forgone a condom – despite a past risque conversation's suggestion – Yuri was hoping the French beauty fully knew what she was doing. This would _not_ go well if biology set its course.  
"Why didn't you...?!"

King itched a wrist against her glistening, sweaty forehead, her other hand clutching and lightly jerking her now half-limp dick...  
"I told you, you were tight. ...Might've said it in French, but... whatever..."

"Mmmnn... I feel stupid..." Yuri didn't fully grasp her half of the responsibility – if she wanted King to pull out before she climaxed, she should've said. Didn't help that she wasn't exactly knowledgeable at the French language, either...  
"If you wanted to tell me, maybe tell me in English next time? ... _If_ there is a 'next time'?"

King scrubbed Yuri's hair. "On my terms, Sakazaki."  
Then she pulled in and pressed her lips against Yuri's, for a delicate little kiss.  
"I _told_ you – several times, actually – I wouldn't want to be doing this on the job."

"You're not 'on the job' right now though, are you?" Yuri replied.

King took note to the fair point, knowing well a loophole was found. "I guess you _could_ say I'm on break... and that _does_ remind me..."  
Unintentionally grinding herself against Yuri's cream-drowned slit, King reached past and grabbed the glass and bourbon, pouring the drink down until it was most of the way full.  
"Vanessa told me to 'surprise her', didn't she? I'm thinking a little bit of 'bourbon creampie' myself... don't _you?_ "

Yuri gasped lightly as she felt King pull down on the bottom end of her clit with a single finger – as though she was pulling a very tiny lever. she peered down as she managed to open her eyes back up, and just barely noticed that the cum dripping down from her insides, was finding itself dripping into the pool of bourbon within the drink glass to mix the dark brownish-orange with some gooey white.

To say that this was a weird sight to Yuri didn't begin to describe how she felt seeing the ejaculation ooze from herself and into the drink. She was already having trouble breathing, having worn her throat from the screams of climactic pleasure.  
"Is this even... y'know... _sanitary?_ "

King shrugged. "Hope so. Besides, I had to find _some_ way for you to contribute. All you really did over there so far was try to suck me under the table and then dry-fuck me over it."

Something about the wordplay of it all rendered Yuri to a chuckle. "Now that you say it like that; I really went overboard, didn't I?"

King grinned. "Absolutely."

A bit of syrup and honey would do the drink just fine – as long as secrets were kept, it was best to hope Vanessa enjoyed it. Maybe if she did, it would be the kicker to a pretty fun, if risky, story to talk about later.

And it absolutely _was_ quite the story...

* * *

_A few days later..._

* * *

"And she actually drank it?!"

Mai Shiranui couldn't believe her ears when she heard of the misadventures that ensued just a few days ago. Not just when it came to what was beneath King's pants, but because of everything around it – _especially_ the 'Bourbon Creampie Special'.

The setting was the same as that day a little bit ago – right at the opening minutes of the Illusion opening in the morning, before any actual customer had stepped foot. However, this time, it was the three OG 'Queens' – King, Yuri _and_ Mai – sitting around the bar-table, having a little private talk around that somehow evolved into a bit of 'story-time'.

"How... how did it even taste?" asked Mai, maintaining a bewildered expression at it all.

Yuri snorted as she struggled to answer, "'A little creamy~'"  
The context behind the 'creamy' comment was enough to laugh at it days later after the fact – she could remember the little bit of cummy-aftertaste that stuck to Vanessa's upper lip like a 'Got Milk?' ad, and she was sure King could, either.

King said, "Mai, I swear, you'd better hope she doesn't know – odds are it'd be grounds for 'indecency' if she finds out I practically came in it."

"I dunno... seemed like she would be into you, with how she was looking at you," Yuri mentioned. "Chances are if she could, she'd want you to put a baby in you."

"Doubt it – ladies like me, with something like..." King paused, and briefly pulled on the front of her pants. "Well, _you know_... we're usually infertile." Then she took a swig of the light alcohol in her glass.  
"So anyways... now you both know what I got. Let's hope I don't have to tell anyone else – thing's already awkward as it is to hide it almost everywhere I go."

"Oh, Kingy~" giggled Mai. "Your secret's between the three of us. On another note..."

The ninja babe sauntered her body forward against the bar-table, leaning closer to King on the other side – as though she was intending to try and gain her 'favor'.  
"I wanna mention before I forget... you see, Andy's gonna be busy training this weekend..."

King caught on quick to Mai's curiosity. "Thanks but no thanks – I don't need _both_ of you on my dick." Even though Mai was a much _thicker_ alternative, King clearly connected better with Yuri based on the story so far.

However, this left Mai to a whimper of disappointment, being rejected before she was even given consideration.  
"Then what am I supposed to do if I'm in the mood – just pleasure myself and think about him?"

Yuri said, bemused. "I would've thought he'd be down to pound you whenever?"

"Oh, you'd _think,_ " Mai retorted, "but it's like 'not being easily wowed by a hot chick' is in the Bogard blood. I can't imagine he's all... _weak_ when it comes to romance, if we've been together for _this_ long..."

Soon after Mai's comment rung through her ears, King sensed a familiar problem in the air – which indirectly reminded her of _that day..._  
She leaned towards the karate girl to her left. "She thinks her man's weak, Yuri. You wanna help me with this?"

Seeing the light wink in King's eyes, Yuri gleamed back with a bright smile of her own – and she lifted herself onto the bar table, looking to swap sides as her firm butt prepared for a little 'presentation'.  
"Don't mind if I do~"

**Author's Note:**

> * I had a bit of struggle with the 'lovely eyes' line for some reason – I wanted to input a color and weave it around a bit of the wording, but as I scoped into the official artwork that Vanessa has, I saw that there was art where she had blue eyes in some (example: some of the art in KOF Allstar and in Neowave) and red eyes in others (like in her KOF XIV render and art). I ultimately just gave up on it.
> 
> * "Viande" = "Meat"
> 
> * "Merde, tu es serré..." = "Damn, you're tight..."
> 
> * Just so you know the reoccurring theme of Mai being a sexually-frustrated possible-bisexual was something I didn't intend when I first wrote about it for that Mai/Yuri scene in SNK Heroines.


End file.
